Truth Dreamer
by afragilelie
Summary: This takes place after "Lady Knight" and is about a young girl with the gift to see the future and talk to people through dreams. She has traveled far to Corus, hoping to escape someone who wants her dead. She will have to use her power to protect the new


~Truth Dreamer~  
  
The air was cool as it blew between the trees. The sun was just starting to show over the horizon, promising a day of light and warmth. Some of the animals that had come out of their homes, rushed back inside as the sound of horse hoofs beat the ground.  
The rider of the animal was almost sleeping as they fought the need to doze off. They wore a dark blue cloak that was tattered and shredded. The rider's hands held the reins tightly, and showed fresh scars and bruises. They had on worn boots that looked to be larger than their feet. They rode the horse barebacked, but didn't seem to mind the uncomfortable ride. The horse looked as bad as the rider, with it's fifthly coat and mud streaked body. Its mane and tail were in tangles and the hoofs felt sore from the long walk. The horse had a black coat that looked as though it had once shined. The white socks it had were barley noticeable under the mud and dirt that covered them. Together the rider and horse slowly walked until they stopped at the top of a hill. The rider looked at what lay before them. It was a great town, with people everywhere on the streets. The rider looked farther off into the distance and saw a palace. They pulled the hood of their cloak farther forward, not letting go. They kept one hand on the horse's reins and the one that held the hood gently patted the horse's thigh, and then rested in their lap. The horse continued walking towards the sounds of the town's people.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in." A man stated, not trying to be quite as the rider rode by. "Bet their a no good thief.. here to steal what's ours." Another man suggested. These ideas irritated the young rider, but they kept on riding, even if they didn't know where to. Someone tugged on the rider's cloak and they stopped to look down. A small girl stared up at the rider with her innocent blue eyes. She spoke, but in a whisper. "Um..if ya need ter sleep..you could stay wit me an me family." The rider slightly shook their head to show that they accepted. They followed the little girl to a small home. It had broken shutters and windows covered in filth. The rider thought sadly that the home must had seen better days. The girl knocked on the door and a woman answered from behind it. "Yes..?" The girl looked up at the rider as they climbed down from the horse. "It's me ma" She replied softly. The door opened and the girl walked in. The rider didn't know what to do with the horse, for there was no place to tie her up. The thought of someone stealing her crossed their mind, but didn't stay long. Why would anyone want a tired, hungry and dirty horse? The girl looked back.  
"There's a place ter tie the horse up out back." The rider walked the horse to the back of the house and returned. They took their boots off so they wouldn't get the floor dirty, though they guessed it was already dirty. They sat the boots by the door and walked into the house. It wasn't as bad as they had expected, but it wasn't great either. A small table sat in the corner, where the girl and, the rider guessed her mother, were seated.  
The woman looked like her daughter; except her eyes were hazel and she had a stubborn chin. The woman played with a piece of her graying hair that was once dark brown. It was straight and tied up in a bun. She wore a plain dark green dress and an apron. She looked to be in her late forties with wrinkles appearing by her eyes and mouth.  
The woman stood up and the rider was surprised that she was the same height about. The little girl sat playing with her hair like her mother was doing before. The rider saw that the girl had on a plain dress like her mother. Hers was a dark blue and she had a small build. She didn't look like she had much muscle, but she looked like she was fed enough. She only reached the rider's shoulder and she watched her mother, waiting for her to speak. The mother eyed the rider suspiciously and tried to smile, though it didn't look friendly.  
"Hello..I'm Mrs. Breon. I suppose ye can stay till dinner. That's when my husband gets back from work. I'm not sayin ye can share our food though. That is for my husband to decide." Mrs. Breon looked the rider over once more before adding. "I guess ye want to wash up whilst you're here, and why don't ya take off that dirty thing." The mother walked into the next room where the rider could smell the food cooking. The girl got up and walked to them. She held out her arms and the rider put down their hood. The girl gasped and stared in disbelief. "I thought ye were a boy! Why are ya wearing breeches and stuff?" The girl chuckled as she took of her cloak. The little one took it and hung it up. When she came back, she sat down at the table. The other girl did to and put her hand out. "I'm ." She thought. She didn't think it would be safe to give her real name out, so she gave her another one. "I'm Jessamine. What about you?" The little girl shook her hand uncertainly and answered, "I'm Pricilla, but I like ta be called Cil better." Jess looked at the girl thoughtfully and smiled. "You can call me Jess then." Cil nodded and showed Jess where she could wash up.  
  
(Sorry that there isn't much and it's not that interesting right now, but please be patient. You can't expect all stories to start out interesting. I'm also sorry if the paragraphs run together. Sometimes when I post a story, that happens and makes it hard to know whose talking. Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters though. ( ) 


End file.
